That Fateful Day
by BloodyRose1979
Summary: Sarah's life had been filled with sorrow and pain for as long as she could remember but eventually she found a semblance of peace and happiness in the form of a certain Ishvalan. However, that was all taken away one fateful day. Prequel/Companion story to His Guardian Angel


**Author Note: I decided to write a little oneshot of the day Mia was killed just in case any of you were wondering why Sarah was unable to save her that day.**

**Disclaimer: FMA and its character belong to Hiromu Arakawa but Sarah and Mia are mine.**

**That Fateful Day**

It really seemed like a day like any other with Mia's parents talking in the living room while Mia and I were washing dishes in the kitchen. I was really enjoying my time with Mia and her family but I was always afraid that they would learn about me not being fully human…the thought of being rejected by Mia terrified me. She was the first person who I felt really cared about me and I couldn't bear to lose the relationship that I had with her. Suddenly I was yanked from my thoughts by a flood of images in my head. My hold on the plate I was washing went lax and the plate fell to the floor, smashing into several pieces. I stood there frozen as Mia called out to me asking what was wrong. Then I clutched my head and doubled over as I fell to the ground. It was so overwhelming…all these images were flooding my head at once barely giving me enough time to process them but somehow I managed to. Death…all I saw was death. After a few seconds I began to recognize the people in the visions…they were Ishvalans that I had met while living there with Mia. In the visions Amestrian soldiers were bursting into houses and shooting them dead but there was more. The state alchemists were also there. I sat there paralyzed by pain and horror as the people I had come to know were burnt alive, shot to death, skewered by spikes of rock and even strangled by pieces of what seemed to be flexible metal. I gasped again when I saw the death of two people who were so familiar to me...Mia's parents. I kept reminding myself that it was all in my head but I knew from experience that it would eventually become reality. I vaguely registered that Mia was pulling me to my feet. Despite the pain I did my best to get my body to follow her. She supported my weight as we started to stumble towards where her parents were; she was probably hoping that they could help me. However, despite Mia's efforts I collapsed again in the doorway. Even though my mind was flooded with images I still heard the sound of the door slamming open. My heart froze and I glanced up in fear.

"No…" I whispered painfully as I saw the soldier in the doorway. Mia's parents had instantly stood up when the door had slammed open and were now staring at the soldier with fear and confusion. _Not yet…it can't happen right now…please…not now._ I pleaded inside my mind that my vision wasn't about to come true right now when I could do nothing to stop it…but I knew that it was. I flinched at the sound of gunshots. The sound of Mia's parents falling to the floor was thunderous in the dead silence of the room. I felt that Mia was still beside me, probably frozen in shock but not for long. Mia screamed causing my heart to clench at the mournful, heartbroken sound. I should have seen it coming but I didn't…once I realized what she was going to do it was too late. Mia shot up from the floor and ran over to the bodies of her parents with tears in her eyes. My hand shot out to grab her arm and keep her beside me but I didn't react fast enough. My heart stopped with the sound of the gunshot. Mia stopped in place and her knees buckled, sending her to the floor between me and her parents. I was once again frozen in place…I didn't even notice the soldier leaving. Another vision appeared in my mind and this time…it was Mia's death. It was as if fate was mocking me. The one vision that was most important came after it had happened. After the vision the images stopped coming and I was able to focus solely on reality. I forced my body to crawl over to Mia. I didn't know whether I was relieved or upset to see that she was still alive. I was horrified to see that she was choking on her own blood. I reached out my trembling hands and brought her onto my lap. I held her in my arms not caring that her blood was soaking both of us. She felt the movement and looked at me. At the sight of her already dimming eyes I gritted my teeth and brought her closer against my chest. I noticed that I was trembling and that tears were already falling from my eyes but I didn't care about that.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." I apologized to her over and over. She listened quietly for a moment then opened her mouth as if to say something but all that came out was choking sounds and more blood. It wasn't too long after that that her head fell back and the choking sounds stopped. The tears fell even harder as I held her as tightly as I could without crushing her. I felt a scream form in my throat and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't hold it in.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" **My scream echoed throughout the building and drowned out the explosions that I hadn't noticed were happening outside until then. I continued to scream even as my voice went hoarse. The pain…oh god…I never would have thought that losing her would hurt so much. It really felt like my heart had died with her and all that was left was a hollow space that ached terribly. I don't know how long I sat there with her in my arms but it didn't matter…I didn't want to let her go; I was willing to sit there until I joined her in death but I knew that was impossible. I never hated having the stone as much as I did at the point. There were many times that I wanted to die but never as much as at that point. My head rose slowly as I was suddenly filled with hate and anger towards the solider that did this. _He will pay for what he's done._ I resolved inside my mind. I looked mournfully back down at Mia then carefully lowered her onto the ground. Her white hair instantly turned red as it landed in the pool of blood. Slightly delirious, I laughed humorlessly; her hair was now the same color as mine. I turned towards the doorway and marched out determined to take revenge on the soldier who killed the girl who might as well have been my sister.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw outside…there were charred bodies everywhere and there were literally rivers of blood flowing in the streets. At that moment my anger and hatred extended to the other soldiers. I didn't think about it nor did I attempt to justify my sudden desire to kill every soldier I saw…instead I let the feeling consume me.

"You there!" I heard someone call out behind me. From the tone of voice I could tell that it was a soldier. The fool came towards me, unaware of the danger. I slowly turned my head to look back at him. My intent to kill must have been clear on my face because he took several steps back in fear. He lifted his gun up to defend himself but it was useless. Quicker than he could see I ran over and grabbed his skull. I continued forward until he was slammed into the side of a building…he was dead instantly. I didn't even blink when his blood splattered onto my face and hand. The sight of his crushed body had no effect on me other than to stimulate my desire to kill more soldiers. I removed my hand from the corpse's skull and took a step back. The man's body was completely embedded in the wall and for some reason this pleased me. I paused a moment to think about that. I never really thought I had a sadistic, killing side to me but apparently I did but only when I was consumed with anger and hatred. The sounds of approaching soldiers brought me back to the present. I turned to look just as they saw the sight of their dead comrade. They stood there in shock for a moment as they tried to process what they were seeing but a moment was all I needed. Once again I ran forward towards my prey. I wasn't even aware of what my body was doing; I just let my instincts guide me. My hands pierced chests, ripped out hearts, slashed throats and crushed skulls. After they were all dead, I stood there staring down at the corpses. Seeing the damage done and my blood-covered state I fully acknowledged that I was a monster. I felt a tear run down my cheek as I thought about how Mia would have reacted to seeing me like this…to seeing what I had done. I felt ashamed of my actions but still my anger and desire to kill were still there. I suddenly heard sobbing and for a second I thought it was from me but it wasn't. I started to slowly walk in its direction expecting to see soldiers along the way but I found that I no longer had the strength or energy to act on my anger. I did encounter a soldier but, to my surprise, he was the one crying. The man was crouched on the ground cradling a dead Ishvalan child. I felt something inside me change at the sight…suddenly I wasn't so angry with the soldiers. I didn't forgive them but I did sympathize with them. I was far enough away from the man that he didn't notice me so I was able to leave without having to deal with him.

I found myself wandering with no destination in mind. I stopped when I found myself outside Mia's house. It was in a worse state than when I had left. The walls were crumbling inward and outward making the building look like it was going to collapse completely at any moment. I stood there outside…reluctant to go back inside and see the body of my precious friend. I heard the wall of the building behind me crumble slightly and I sensed that it was falling in my direction but…I didn't move…even when it fell on top of me…I made no move to get it off me even though I was perfectly capable of doing so. I just laid there as the pressure slowly increased, the pain and sounds of my bones cracking bringing a strange peace to me. _Go on…crush me…please…I don't want to live anymore._ I wished for death even though I knew that the stone would keep me alive. _If I can't die here…then I'll just stay right here for eternity._ I decided and, as if my body agreed with me, I passed out hoping to never wake up. I wasn't so lucky…

**Author Note: At the end is where Armstrong comes in to save her. Please tell me what you think about this. Also ignore for the moment the whole stone keeping her alive thing; that will be explained in the ending of His Guardian Angel. I didn't mean to spoil anything here but it just worked so well that I couldn't take it out.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
